


Rachel was so much better than her teddy bear

by kiarcheo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-19
Updated: 2010-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt "Brittany likes to pet Rachel's hair" at gleeslash's Birthday Prompt Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel was so much better than her teddy bear

Brittany knew that she was more sensitive than most people. Not counting Santana, obviously, since she didn't even cry when Bambi's mom died.

Her parents soon found out that if she had something soft in her hands, she was calmer. From that moment on there was always at least one animal in her house.

Cats, dogs, rabbits, hamsters, once even a duck too, you could always find them near Brittany, in her hands or in her lap, with her petting them.

Brittany's house stopped being a little zoo when she convinced herself that the reason why the animals sometimes disappeared was that she had consumed them, caressing them until they became too small to be visible.

She wracked her brain, and she came up with two solutions. First solution: she needed something that couldn't be killed.

For the following years Brittany didn't go anywhere without her teddy bear. He was even better than animals. He didn't wander away and didn't try to escape from her grasp. He didn't complain about being washed. She could bring him to school and just put a hand in her bag and stroke him when she was upset.

But even she could understand that she couldn't continue to bring him to school forever, so she went for her other solution.

Rachel was so much better than her teddy bear! Not only did she speak, but she sang too, and as Brittany found out, Rachel's singing calmed her as much as petting her hair.

Having a living teddy bear had advantages (for example she didn't need to wash her), but also some limitations.

Brittany discovered that having her head massaged made Rachel sleepy, and that was okay when they were at home, with her head on her shoulder or in her lap, but at Glee practice she was only allowed to touch the tips of her hairs, because Rachel didn't want to miss anything.

Brittany needed to remember that she couldn't walk away while having hair wrapped around her fingers, because Rachel wasn't light like a stuffed animal and she didn't trail along, but she yelled and refused to let her touch her hairs again for a while.

Rings, bracelets, and watches were a no-no, during making out time too. At first Brittany didn't understand why, since she always had a ponytail due to Sue's orders, but when they were kissing on a Sunday afternoon and Rachel's watch got stuck in her hair, she totally agreed on the rules.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"So, who is missing?" Mr. Schuester asked, trying to distract his kids, who were busy staring at Rachel, who was totally oblivious that her hairstyle was creating such a commotion and kept twirling around her ponytail.

"I don't think the Cheerios will show up, Mr. Schue, Sue has scheduled an extra practice."

"Oh, let's start then."

They had already rehearsed three songs, when the cheerleaders arrived.

"You made it," the teacher smiled at them. "Come on, we were starting the routine."

They completed the choreography.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked her, worried about why his most talented dancer was missing steps, not knowing that she was distracted by Rachel's ponytail bouncing around.

"Yeah," she answered, continuing to stare at the brunette's back, pouting.

"Okay, let's do it again."

Halfway through the song Rachel yelped. Everyone stopped to look at her: hair flowing on her shoulder as she was massaging her head.

.

"I thought you wouldn't be here, otherwise I would have opted for a different hairstyle," she whispered to Brittany.

"What?" the blonde looked at her.

"You know that I always wear my hair down if you are around."

"Sorry," Brittany said, timidly playing with the hair tie. "You're not mad?"

"No," Rachel smiled at her and she beamed back.

.

"Practice is almost over, but before you go I'd like to talk to you. Please sit down," Mr. Schuester announced.

"Lately we have been neglecting musicals, so I was thinking that we could do some Hair."

"I love Rachel's!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused, while everyone looked at the blonde incredulously: had she just said that she loves Berry?

"Yes, her hair is so shiny, and long and soft…don't you want to touch it too?"


End file.
